Hood
by Jangkryx
Summary: bingung membuat Summary. sementara tidak ada dulu muehehe


**Hood **

**Genre : **Fantasy, Adventure

**Rating : **T/M

**Pair : ...?**

**Warning :** beberapa karakter diambil dari berbagai anime, setting mengambil tahun 1870-an dengan unsur fantasy, AU.

**[**Semua tokoh beserta animenya merupakan milik pengarangnya masing-masing**]**

**(((Chapter 1)))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Tahun 1944_**

**_Vierville, benua Utara_**

**_Pukul 14:07 waktu setempat_**

Vierville, salah satu kota besar yang terletak di bagian barat benua Utara. Kota tersebut merupakan basis pertahanan bagian barat benua Utara.

Kota Vierville yang dulu indah kini telah menjadi kota yang sunyi dengan beberapa daerah kota yang mengalami kerusakan berat akibat telah menjadi medan pertempuran sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Bau darah dan bau bubuk mesiu hampir tercium di seluruh pelosok kota yang hampir hancur itu. Bahkan tidak jarang ditemui mayat para prajurit ataupun penduduk di berbagai tempat yang menjadi santapan bagi sekumpulan burung gagak.

sekumpulan gagak makan dengan lahapnya namun kegiatan unggas-unggas pemakan daging tersebut tak berselang lama dan terpaksa mereka terbang menjauh, penyebabnya adalah kedatangan 3 orang pemuda berseragam militer berwarna hijau tua lengkap dengan jubah yang sewarna serta helm baja yang dikenakan masing-masing.

Mereka (ketiga pemuda tersebut) memandang beberapa mayat yang berserakan hampir di sepanjang jalan.

Salah satu pemuda yang berjalan paling depan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya diikuti oleh kedua temannya di belakang.

Beberapa detik berlalu ketiga pemuda tersebut hanya berdiri diam di tempat dengan kewaspadaan tinggi. Mereka berusaha mendengarkan suara ataupun merasakan getaran yang ada di sekitar sekecil apapun itu.

GREKK! GREKK! GREKK!

Samar-samar mereka mendengar suara gemerincing dari arah depan.

Merasa familiar dengan suara decitan yang mereka dengar, salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki perawakan paling besar mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan dan bersiap membidikan Panzerschreck yang dibawanya.

Sedangkan 2 pemuda lainnya berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri pemuda pemegang Panzerschreck dan mulai mempersiapkan senapan masing-masing.

Pemuda di sebelah kanan mengganti magazin senapan mesin ringan PPSh-41 miliknya dengan magazin yang terisi penuh amunisi.

Sedangkan pemuda di sebalah kiri langsung membidikan senapan Winchester M1894 yang sedari tadi terisi penuh amunisi dan siap ditembakan kapanpun.

Suara decitan atau lebih tepatnya suara gemerincing semakin terdengar jelas dari arah beberapa block di depan mereka.

Semakin jelas dan semakin jelas terdengar hingga akhirnya dari persimpangan jalan mulai terlihat sebuah kendaraan tempur lapis baja dengan meriamnya yang berukuran 88mm, Panzer Tiger. Salah satu dari sekian banyak Tank bermeriam 88mm yang mampu melumpuhkan Tank-tank tipe medium hanya dengan 1 tembakan.

Melihat sebuah Panzer Tiger dalam bidikannya, si pemuda pengguna Panzerschreck memperkirakan arah angin yang berhembus untuk menentukan keberhasilannya melumpuhkan Panzer Tiger tersebut dalam waktu singkat sebelum kemudian menarik pelatuk pada Panzerschreck.

SESHH!

Rocket Panzerschreck yang ditembakan meluncur cepat dan sedikit meliuk-liuk beberapa kali seakan terbang melambung sebelum kemudian jalur lintasannya sedikit menukik ke bawah dan dengan telak menghantam bagian belakang kubah Panzer Tiger hingga menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar pada bagian tersebut.

Alhasil panzer Tiger berhenti bergerak dengan bagian belakang dilahap api di mana bagian tersebut terdapat mesin.

Pintu di bagian kubah panzer Tiger mulai terbuka dari dalam dan keluarlah seorang prajurit berseragam militer abu-abu.

Namun baru setengah badan prajurit itu keluar, prajurit tersebut harus meregang nyawa akibat beberapa proyektil berkecepatan tinggi yang melubangi badannya dan beberapa detik kemudian tubuh prajurit tersebut mulai hancur menjadi abu menyisakan seragam beserta helm baja miliknya di tepi pintu keluar kubah Tank.

Melihat tubuh prajurit yang mereka bunuh berubah menjadi abu membuat kewaspadaan mereka semakin meningkat.

Ketiga pemuda itu tau makhluk apa yang baru saja mereka bunuh. Vampir, salah satu dari beberapa makhluk pemicu pecahnya peperangan yang kini tengah berlangsung. Namun tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui eksistensi dari makhluk-makhluk tersebut.

pemuda pengguna Winchester M1894 menurunkan bidikan senapannya sebelum kemudian melangkah mendekati Panzer Tiger yang mereka lumpuhkan.

"hati-hati Naruto!" tegur pemuda pengguna senapan mesin ringan PPSh-41.

Pemuda pengguna senapan Winchester M1894 yang diketahui bernama Naruto sedikit menoleh ke belakang di mana kedua temannya berada, menangguk kecil sebelum kemudian kembali menghadap rongsokan Panzer Tiger di depannya dan dengan segera naik ke atas kubah Tank tersebut.

Naruto melihat ke dalam pintu kubah panzer Tiger yang terbuka.

Keadaan di dalam panzer Tiger sungguh kacau bagaikan kapal pecah dengan api kecil yang membara di beberapa titik menimbulkan asap tipis yang hampir memenuhi seluruh tempat. Tidak terlihat satupun mayat dari para kru tank tersebut.

Hanya terlihat beberapa seragam militer yang tergeletak begitu saja di letak yang berbeda dengan sedikit abu pada masing-masing seragam militer tersebut. Naruto meyakini jika abu pada setiap seragam militer tersebut adalah abu dari para vampir yang telah mati.

Tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan pada panzer Tiger tersebut, seluruh krunya telah mati terbakar di dalam Tank yang mereka kendarai.

"bagaimana?"

Naruto membalik badannya dan memandang ke bawah di mana kedua teman seperjuangannya ada di sana, tepat di samping panzer Tiger yang dipijakinya.

"Seluruh krunya mati dan menjadi abu" jawab Naruto yang kemudian melompat turun dan mendarat di hadapan kedua temannya tersebut.

"vampir. Tidak hanya bergerak di balik layar rupanya mereka juga terjun langsung ke dalam peperangan" ujar pemuda pengguna Panzerschreck yang diketahui bernama Sairaorg.

"mungkin hanya vampir kelas rendah yang diterjunkan ke medan perang" ucap pemuda pengguna senapan PPSh-41. Cao Cao nama pemuda tersebut "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini. Ledakan tadi kemungkinan akan mengundang perhatian pihak musuh" sambungnya yang kemudian melangkah pergi diikuti Naruto dan Sairaorg.

DUARR!

Langkah kaki mereka langsung terhenti tatkala terdengar suara gemuruh ledakan yang entah dari mana asalnya.

Suara ledakan yang hanya samar terdengar tersebut akan sulit diketahui keberadaanya namun tidak untuk mereka bertiga yang karena suatu alasan dapat mendengar dengan sangat jelas suara ledakan yang terdengar samar tersebut.

Cao Cao, Sairaorg, dan Naruto dengan mudahnya menyadari dari mana asal suara ledakan tersebut. Yaitu dari arah utara, sekitar 2-3 kilometer dari tempat mereka berdiri.

.

.

DUARR!

Udara terasa bergetar dan menimbulkan sedikit gelombang kejut saat meriam 75mm yang terdapat pada sebuah tank Churchil memuntahkan proyektil berkecepatan 700 meter per detik menuju ke sebuah tank Ausf IV yang sedang berusaha membidiknya.

Seperkian detik berikutnya tank Ausf IV meledak akibat momentum yang diterimanya dari tembakan tank Churchil.

Ng~!

Kubah tank Churchil berputar searah jarum jam, mengarahkan ujung merima 75mm miliknya ke arah sebuah Panzer IV yang tengah melaju menuju ke posisinya dengan diiringi 50 prajurit ifantri.

Panzer IV lebih dahulu menembakan meriamnya. Namun dengan segera tank Churchil bergerak mundur sehingga tembakan Panzer IV meleset dan mengenai sebuah gedung dan merobohkan bangunan tersebut.

Meriam tank Churchil semakin cepat terbidik ke arah target berkat bergerak mundur menghindari tembakan musuh dan kemudian langsung menembakan meriamnnya.

Dalam waktu yang bergerak lambat, terlihat proyektil yang ditembakan tank Churchil melesat menembus udara menuju tepat ke arah laras Panzer IV yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis dan menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang laras dari tank tersebut.

Menyebabkan laras meriam Panzer IV mulai retak diiringi munculnya percikan api saat sebuah proyektil menerobosnya dengan paksa dan detik berikutnya Panzer IV tersebut meledak dari dalam.

Ledakan yang terjadi pada Panzer IV cukup kuat hingga mampu menghempaskan para prajurit ifantri yang mengiringinya.

Para prajurit ifantri pengiring Panzer IV yang telah dilumpuhkan mulai bergegas bangkit dari keterpurukan dan berpencar mencari tempat yang setrategis untuk melancarkan serangan.

Rocket demi rocket yang ditembakan dari Panzerschreck maupun M9A1 Bazooka mulai berdatangan.

Jglek! Glek!

Dengan cekatan si pengendara tank Churchil merubah posisi tuas perseneleng guna mengganti gigi mesin dan bergegas melajukan tank yang dikendarainya menjauh dari jangkauan rocket yang melesat ke arah mereka.

Dalam keadaan melaju, sesekali tank Churchil melancarkan tembakan meriam kepada para prajurit benua Utara yang berusaha menembaknya dengan rocket launcher.

Tank Churchil terus melaju dan menerobos masuk ke sebuah gedung demi menghindar dari kejaran para prajurit benua Utara yang terus menembakinya dengan rocket launcher dan senapan anti-tank.

Para prajurit benua Utara, Athlon, berhenti beberapa meter di depan gedung yang bolong diterobos tank Churchil.

belasan dari 50 prajurit Athlon yang merupakan pengguna rocket launcher Panzerschreck maupun M9A1 Bazooka, serentak menembakan rocket launcher masing-masing ke arah gedung di depan mereka.

Gedung tersbut mulai roboh akibat belasan rocket yang menghantamnya dan meledan cukup besar di dalam gedung tersebut.

Brak!

Para prajurit Athlon sangat terkejut melihat tank Churchil yang tiba-tiba menerobos keluar dari gedung yang berada 3 block dari gedung yang mereka tembaki dengan rocket.

Mereka tidak menyadari pergerakan dari tank Churchil yang menerobos tembok demi tembok karena mereka terlalu fokus dengan 1 gedung di depan mereka dan suara ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh setiap rocket yang ditembakan juga menyamarkan suara pergerakan dari tank tersebut.

Para prajurit Athlon kalang kabut menyelamatkan diri saat melihat meriam 75mm milik tank Churchil yang terbidik ke arah posisi mereka berada.

Blarr!

Dentuman kuat terjadi saat proyektil yang ditembakan Churchil tank menghantam tanah di sekitar para para prajurit Athlon yang bersuha menyelamatkan diri.

Menghasilkan gelombang kejut yang sangat kuat dalam radius beberapa meter.

Para prajurit yang berhasil selamat langsung jatuh tersungkur memegangi kepala mereka yang berdengung dan indra pendengaran mereka yang mengalami tuli sesaat akibat kuatnya dentuman.

Sedangkan para prajurit yang tidak selamat, mereka terhempas dengan kondisi tubuh yang tidak utuh akibat kuatnya gelombang kejut yang dihasilkan oleh hantaman prpyektil berkaliber 75mm dengan permukaan tanah.

Cklek!

Pintu di bagian atas kubah tank Churchil terbuka dari dalam yang kemudian menyembul keluar setengah badan seorang gadis bersurai coklat diikat ponytail.

Gadis tersebut meraih senapan mesin M1919 yang bertengger tepat di hadapannya, menarik tuas kokang senapan tersebut ke belakang sebelum kemudian menghujani para prajurit Athlon yang tidak berdaya dengan timah panas.

Meriam 75mm milik tank Churchil juga turut membantu menghancurkan tubuh para prajurit musuh yang tersisa.

Brumm!

Di kejauhan terlihat 2 buah tank Hetzer yang datang sebagai bala bantuan bagi musuh. Dengan kecepatan 42km/jam yang dimiliki, kedua tank type medium tersebut tampak gesit dan cepat di jalanan kota Viervile yang hancur dan dipenuhi puing-puing bangunan.

Para prajurit Athlon yang tersisa tersenyum lega melihat kedatangan 2 tank Hetzer tersebut.

Namun berbanding terbalik dengan para kru tank Churchil yang beranggotakan 3 orang gadis muda yang mulai berkeringat dingin melihat kedatangan dua tank milik musuh tersebut.

Blarr!

Tidak diduga, tiba-tiba sebuah rocket melesat dari atas sebuah gedung di tepi jalan dan telak menghantam salah satu tank Hetzer membuat tank tersebut meledak dan dan terbakar.

Tank Hetzer yang tersisa langsung melakukan rem mendadak dan bermanuver ke belakang untuk mencari tahu dari mana asal rocket barusan di tembakan.

Namun hal yang sama kembali terjadi, tank tersebut meledak dan terbakar dalam kobaran api akibat dihantam oleh sebuah rocket berhulu ledak.

Para prajurit musuh yang tersisa terhenyak melihat bala bantuan mereka telah dihancurkan dengan cepatnya.

Syuut! Syuut! Syuut! Syuut! Syuut!

Entah dari mana asalnya, tembakan demi tembakan dengan akurasi tinggi mulai berdatangan dan menewaskan belasan prajurit musuh yang tersisa hingga prajurit terakhir.

Ketiga kru tank Churchil terdiam melihat pembantaian yang terjadi dalam waktu yang begitu singkat di depan mata mereka.

Seketika suasana berubah sunyi. Hanya deru pelan dari mesin tank Churchil yang menggema di tengah-tengah kota yang sunyi tak berpenduduk.

Tap!

Si gadis bersurai coklat ponytail memandang ke arah depan dengan mata yang menyipit saat indra pendengarannya mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah tersebut.

Di garis pandangnya, gadis tersebut melihat 3 orang pemuda dalam balutan seragam militer yang sangat familiar baginya, yaitu seragam militer dari benua Barat.

Gadis bersurai coklat itu kembali masuk ke dalam tank, di mana terlihat gadis bersurai biru muda panjang yang duduk di depan kemudi dan seorang gadis lagi bersurai pirang panjang yang duduk di samping bagian belakang meriam sebagai seorang reloader.

Kedua gadis tersebut memandangnya seakan menunggu penjelasan darinya.

"matikan mesinnya. Kita keluar" ucap singkat sang gadis bersurai coklat yang membuat kedua temannya kebingungan. Namun mereka hanya diam dan menurut.

Mereka bertiga naik keluar secara bergiliran dengan urutan gadis bersurai biru yang paling terakhir karena terlebih dahulu mematikan mesin tank Churchil yang dikemudikannya.

Begitu keluar, si gadis bersurai biru muda terdiam melihat kedua temannya yang sudah turun dari tank kini tengah berhadapan dengan 3 orang pemuda berseragam militer benua Barat.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak-anak di medan pertempuran? Dan tank yang kalian kendarai... itu tank milik pasukan dari benua Barat. Kalian mengambilnya dari prajurit yang telah gugur?" Sairaorg bertanya sembari menurunkan Panzerschreck yang dipikul beralih sebagai sandaran tangan.

"Kurasa bukan. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat pasukan dengan seragam yang mirip dengan seragam mereka... kalian dari divisi Ranger bukan? Tak kusangka ada divisi yang memperbolehkan anak-anak di bawah umur turun ke medan pertempuran. Kurasa pihak militer mulai putus asa dengan perang ini." Cao Cao berucap sembari memperhatikan penampilan ketiga gadis di depan mereka.

"kami bukan dari militer. Kami hanyalah pelajar dari Ranger akademi" jelas si gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang membuat ketiga pemuda di depannya memunculkan tanda tanya besar di masing-masing kepala mereka. Ranger akademi? Mereka baru mendengarnya.

"Sebuah akademi dengan kurikulum pelatihan dasar kemiliteran untuk menghasilkan individu yang terlatih dan unggul di segala bidang. Itulah Ranger akademi" jelas si gadis bersurai coklat ponytail seolah mengetahui isi pikiran dari ketiga pemuda di depannya.

Mereka (Sairaorg, Cao Cao, dan Naruto) hanya bisa diam. Mereka tidak tahu lebih jelas mengenai Ranger akademi ini sebab beberapa tahun terakhir mereka terus berada di dalam ganasnya medan pertempuran sehingga informasi yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pertempuran mereka kurang mengetahuinya.

Namun mereka dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Ranger akademi bukanlah suatu lembaga pendidikan sembarangan. Buktinya mereka melihat 1 regu pasukan ifantri dan cavalri musuh kuwalahan menghadapi sebuah tank Churchil yang dikendarai oleh 3 orang pelajar dari akademi tersebut.

Swing!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh dari atas langit yang menimbulkan rasa ingin tahu akan sesuatu yang menghasilkan suara gemuruh tersebut.

Mereka terdiam melihat sesuatu yang menghasilkan suara gemuruh tersebut. Sesuatu yang menjadi momok mengerikan selama beberapa tahun ini karena kecepatannya yang tidak dapat dihentikan dan kerusakan yang dihasilkan.

Benda tersebut melesat vertikal menuju tepat ke kota Vierville. Tidak ada yang menyadari kedatangannya hingga jarak sedekat ini.

Suara gemuruh yang dihasilkan dari dorongan jet semakin terdengar seiring benda tersebut semakin mendekat ke permukaan bumi.

Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk lari.

Boom!

Ledakan besar menyerupai jamur api terjadi di pusat kota saat benda tersebut jatuh tepat pada sasarannya. Menghasilkan gelombang kejut yang cukup kuat untuk menghempaskan apapun yang ada di sekitar hingga radius ratusan meter.

Menyisakan kawah besar di pusat kota dan bangunan-bangunan yang roboh di sekitarnya serta asap tebal dari debu halus yang berhamburan di udara.

Grek!

Tumpukan puing-puing banguna perlahan mulai terangkat oleh sesuatu di bawahnya. Terangkat semakin tinggi hingga terlihat sosok Naruto yang dengan sekuat tenaga mengangkat puing-puing bangunan yang menguburnya.

Dengan sekali dorongan kuat, Naruto melempar ke belakang puing-puing kerangka kanopi yang hampir menguburnya hidup-hidup, tidak peduli dengan bobot yang dimiliki kerangka kanopi tersebut.

Menimbulkan sedikit getaran dan debu yang berhamburan saat puing dengan berat yang bukan main tersebut jatuh membentur tanah.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Naruto menoleh ke samping memandang seorang gadis bersurai biru muda yang tengah bersimpuh dan terbatuk-batuk di dekatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Di mana yang lain?"

Gumam si gadis bersurai biru muda mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar setelah batuknya mereda.

"Entahlah... semua terjadi begitu saja. Kemungkinan mereka masih hidup atau tewas tertimbun puing-puing bangunan."

Si gadis bersurai biru muda langsung mengarahkan pandang kepada Naruto. Ia terkejut mendengar jawaban dari pemuda bersurai putih jabrik yang berdiri di sampignya tersebut.

"Te-tewas?! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi barusan?"

"Rocket V-2. Kau belum pernah melihatnya senjata itu sebelumnya?"

Seketika si gadis bersurai biru muda melebarkan mata beriris hijaunya. Ia pernah mempelajari pengetahuan berbagai persenjataan yang dikembangkan oleh benua Utara namun ia tak menyangka akan menemui secara langsung senjata yang telah menjadi momok mengerikan bagi aliansi sejak beberapa tahun tersebut.

Ini adalah medan pertempuran, ia harus meneguhkan hatinya jika benar teman-temannya telah tiada.

Tap!

Lamunan si gadis bersurai biru buyar saat mendengar langkah kaki dari Naruto yang meninggalkannya. Ia bangkit berdiri dari duduk bersimpuh dan bergegas menyusul Naruto. Menyamakan langkah dengan pemuda bertubuh kekar tersebut.

Naruto hanya diam menyadari kehadiran gadis bersurai biru muda yang melangkah di sampingnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk fokus mengamati area sekitar.

Tidak ada apapun selain bangunan-bangunan yang mengalami kerusakan berat hingga hampir menyisakan puin-puing saja. Dirinya pun tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang selain dirinya dan gadis bersurai biru muda yang bersamanya.

Sepertinya ia terhempas cukup jauh saat ledakan terjadi dan kebetulan ia terhempas bersama gadis bersurai biru muda yang bersamanya saat ini.

"Sebenarnya ada di mana akademi Ranger tempatmu belajar itu?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan si gadis bersurai biru muda.

"Di-di kota Brook" jawab si gadis berambut biru muda dengan nada gugup dan pandangan yang mengarah ke arah lain seakan menghindari tatap muka langsung dengan Naruto.

Naruto sekilas melirik si gadis bersurai biru muda saat mendengar nama sebuah kota dari mulut gadis tersebut.

Brook ialah ibu kota dari negara Western sekaligus kota yang menjadi jantung dari benua Barat di mana sistem pemerintahan di seluruh penjuru benua Barat berada di bawah kota tersebut. Dan kota Brook merupakan tempat kelahirannya.

Sekilas Naruto teringat masa kecilnya di tanah kelahiran. Mengingat masa lalunya yang lahir dan tumbuh di sebuah desa di pinggiran kota, tinggal bersama ayah dan ibu tercinta yang mengajarinya segala hal. Ia ingat semua itu, tak terasa 7 tahun telah berlalu sejak dirinya pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya untuk mengembara. Ia membayangkan seperti apa ayah dan ibunya sekarang. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja selama ia pergi mengembara? Ia tidak tau.

"Akademi Ranger didirikan oleh para pahlawan Revolusi..."

Lamunan Naruto buyar saat mendengar kelanjutan dari penjelasan si gadis bersurai biru muda.

Revolusi, ia mengetahuinya. Itu terjadi tepat saat dirinya memulai perjalanannya mengembara yaitu sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu.

Pergerakan Revolusi yang dilakukan oleh para penduduk yang menentang kediktatoran raja negara Western sebelumnya. Terjadi pertempuran yang sengit antara kubu pro dan contra pada masa itu, keadaan semakin memanas hingga jatuhnya korban tak dapat dihindari. Tidak sedikit pihak dari raja sebelumnya dan pihak dari pergerakan Revolusi yang berguguran, bahkan penduduk pun ikut terkena imbasnya.

Usaha keras pasukan Revolusi pun membuahkan hasil dengan dilengserkannya kekuasaan raja sebelumnya dan berakhirnya kediktatoran serta dihilangkannya kekuasaan perseorangan.

Namun dengan lengsernya kekuasaan dari raja sebelumnya, sebuah negara tidak akan dapat berdiri tanpa adanya seorang pemimpin yang berdiri di puncak sehingga raja baru pun diangkat dari pihak Revolusi untuk mengisi kekosongan dalam puncak kekuasaan tersebut.

Mengingat hal tersebut membuatnya teringat akan sosok ke dua orang tuanya yang juga menentang kediktatoran dan kekuasaan perserorangan pada waktu itu. Ia yakin, jika kedua orang tuanya juga ikut andil dalam pergerakan Revolusi tersebut.

"... dan pasutri Kenway."

Naruto seketika menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar kata 'Kenway' meluncur dari mulut si gadis bersurai biru muda. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sehingga dirinya tidak begitu mendengar semua yang diucapkan oleh gadis bersurai biru yang ikut menghentikan langkah di depannya dan melempar tatapan bingung padanya.

"A-ada apa? A-apakah ada sesuatu yang salah dari ucapanku?"

"Tidak ada. Maaf tadi aku kurang memperhatikan ceritamu. Maukah kau menceritakan kembali tentang pasutri Kenway tadi? Aku ingin mengetahuinya" pinta Naruto sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki.

Si gadis bersurai biru muda mengangguk dan kembali mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Connor Kenway dan Anastasia Kenway, mereka berdua adalah 2 dari 4 pahlawan Revolusi sekaligus pendiri dari akademi Ranger. Sekarang tuan Connor bekerja sebagai pengajar di akademi Ranger, sedangkan nona Anastasia menjadi salah satu dari pengawal raja."

Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan, kali ini ia mendengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh cerita singkat yang disampaikan oleh gadis bersurai biru muda yang berjalan bersamanya.

Berkat cerita yang didengarnya ini pula dirinya mendapat beberapa informasi penting yang dapat menguatkan perkiraannya, yaitu keterlibatan kedua orang tuanya dalam pergerakan Revolusi dan cikal bakal berdirinya akademi Ranger.

"Kudengar mereka memiliki seorang putra yang pergi mengembara dan belum pulang sampai sekarang. Kalau tidak salah nama putra mereka itu... Naruto... Naruto Kenway."

Naruto sedikit menegang saat mendegar ucapan dari si gadis bersurai biru muda yang menyangkut tentang putra dari pasangan suami istri Connor Kenway dan Anastasia Kenway. Terlebih lagi gadis itu menyebut namanya.

'?!'

Seketika Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya karena insting miliknya yang menyerukan sebuah peringatan.

Menyebabkan si gadis bersurai biru muda kembali menghentikan langkah dan melemparkan tatapan heran padanya. Namun ia tak peduli dan tetap fokus mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar.

Memandang dengan teliti setiap celah-celah bangunan di sekitar yang masih utuh maupun sudah roboh sepenuhnya. Berharap untuk tidak menemukan seuatu yang mencurigakan di sana.

Namun harapan itu lenyap saat pengelihatannya menemukan sesuatu yang sedikit teracung keluar dari dalam jendela sebuah bangunan berlantai 3.

Si gadis bersurai biru muda melebarkan matanya melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba mendekap tubuh mungilnya dan membawanya jatuh berguling di atas tanah beberapa kali seblum berakhir di balik tumpukan puing-puing bangunan dalam keadaan si gadis bersurai biru yang berada di atas dada bidang Naruto.

Si gadis bersurai biru muda bergegas melepaskan diri dari dekapan Naruto. Hendak ia mengeluarkan kaliamt protes namun seketika ia urungkan saat melihat noda darah merembes dari lengan kiri seragam Naruto.

"K-k-kau harus segera diobati!" ujar si gadis bersurai biru muda dengan nada panik yang kemudian bergegas mengobati luka di tangan kiri Naruto. Tak peduli dengan Naruto yang bangkit mengambil posisi duduk, ia tetap mengobati luka pada lengan pria yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Sniper... sial! Aku terlambat menyadarinya. Terlambat sedikit saja pasti kepalamu akan berlubang. Syukurlah keberuntungan masih berpihak pada kita." Ujar Naruto sembari memandang gadis bersurai biru muda di depannya yang tengah membalut lukanya dengan perban.

Tangan si gadis bersurai biru muda terhenti tatkala mendengar ucapan dari Naruto barusan "Kau rela terluka demi orang asing sepertiku. Terimakasih..." gumamnya pelan yang semakin pelan dan berakhir dengan bibirnya yang terkatup saat melihat Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuk di depan mulut sebagai isyarat untuk diam.

Tanpa berbalik Naruto menoleh ke belakang, melirik dari celah tumpukan puing-puing bangunan yang digunakannya berlindung.

Di sana, lebih tepatnya sekitar 300 meter di depan tumpukan puing-puing tempatnya berlindung. Dapat Naruto lihat 4 orang prajurit musuh bersenjata api tengah mendekat ke arah posisinya.

Naruto kembali memandang gadis bersurai biru muda di depannya.

"4 prajurit musuh sedang mendekat ke arah kita. Sepertinya mereka kawan dari si penembak jitu yang mengincar kita beberapa saat lalu."

Naruto menjelaskan hasil pengamatannya sebelum kemudian menyerahkan senapan Winchester M1894 yang dicangklongnya di punggung kepada si gadis bersurai biru muda yang menerima senapan tersebut tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

"Kau bisa menembak bukan?"

Si gadis bersurai biru muda menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban 'iya' atas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Bagus. Sekarang carilah spot terbaik untuk menembak dan tunggu sniper musuh menunjukan tempat persembunyiannya. Aku akan mengurus 4 prajurit musuh lainnya."

Si gadis bersurai biru muda hanya diam di tempatnya tanpa niat untuk beranjak pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Ia menunjukan tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran pada pemuda bersurai putih di hadapannya.

"Bergegaslah! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi." Tegur Naruto yang langsung dituruti oleh si gadis bersurai biru muda yang langsung beranjak pergi mencari spot terbaik untuk sniping.

Naruto menyibak jubah yang dikenakannya untuk melihat sekilas suatu benda yang tersarung di pinggang kirinya. Yaitu sebuah Amukukri pemberian sang ayah yang selalu menemani ke mana pun ia pergi.

Memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi untuk memfokuskan pendengarannya pada suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Tap!

""?""

4 prajurit dari benua Utara menatap bingung begitu sampai di balik tumpukan puing-puing yang mereka kira terdapat musuh di sana.

Mereka tidak melihat musuh yang mereka cari namun mereka menemukan seekor burung pipit yang tengah bertengger di atas tanah.

Burung pipit tersebut memandang mereka dengan mata hitamnya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun pada 4 manusia di hadapannya yang memiliki ukuran berkali lipat lebih besar darinya.

Keempat prajurit benua Utara langsung mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar mencari keberadaan musuh yang bersembunyi dari mereka.

Mereka tidak memperdulikan burung pipit yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan mereka. Sehingga mereka tidak menyadari burung pipit yang tidak dipedulikan tersebut mulai berpendar redup dan berubah menjadi sosok seorang pemuda dalam balutan seragam militer yang menunjukan tatapan tajam.

Perlahan pemuda tersebut menarik Amukukri yang tersarung di pinggang kirinya agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat menarik perhatian dari keempat musuh di hadapannya.

.

.

Di sebuah bangunan berlantai 3, tepatnya dari dalam jendela bangunan di lantai 3. Terlihat seorang perempuan berseragam militer benua Barat tengah melakukan pengintaian menggunakan scope yang terpasang pada senapan Kar98 yang digunakannya.

Melalui alat bidik optik pada senapan tersebut perempuan itu dapat dengan jelas melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh keempat rekannya yang berada ratusan meter di depan. Ia melihat rekan-rekannya tampak kebingungan di sana.

Perhatiannya beralih ke arah tumpukan puing-puing bangunan yang berada di belakang salah satu rekannya yang mana ia yakini sebagai tempat persembunyian dari 2 orang musuh yang berhasil kabur dari bidikannya.

Dan seketika itu ia melebarkan mata melihat pemuda yang selamat dari temabakannya tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tumpukan puing-puing bangunan yang dibelakangi oleh salah satu rekannya.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak memberi peringatan, namun di jarak sejauh 300 meter rasanya mustahil dapat didengar.

Perempuan itu bergegas membidik musuh yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang rekan-rekannya tersebut. Namun bidikannya kurang cepat dari gerakan si musuh yang memiliki kelincahan di atas rata-rata tersebut sehingga salah satu rekannya berhasil gugur dalam tikaman si musuh.

Pertemuan garis vertikal dan horizontal dalam alat bidik optik miliknya berulang kali dibidikan ke arah musuh namun tak kunjung perempuan itu memiliki kesempatan untuk menarik pelatuk.

Yakin dengan bidikannya, perempuan pengguna Kar98 itupun menarik pelatuk senapannya namun tembakan yang dilakukannya meleset karena kelincahan yang dimiliki si target.

Bergegas tuas kokang senapan Kar98 ditarik sehingga selongsong kosong terpental keluar dari dalam bullet chamber, kemudian tuas kokang didorong masuk dan jari telunjuk kembali menyentuh pelatuk senapan.

Syut!

Belum sempat si perempuan pengguna Kar98 menarik pelatuk senapannya, tibat-tiba kepalanya terhentak ke belakang akibat efek dari keningnya yang ditembus oleh sebuah proyektil berkecepatan tinggi. Detik berikutnya perempuan tersebut jatuh terlentang di atas lantai dengan kedua mata yang masih terbuka.

Iris matanya mulai meredup, pertanda mulai hilangnya tanda kehidupan dari perempuan tersebut.

.

Naruto menendang musuh di hadapannya yang telah tewas sehingga Amukukri miliknya yang tertancap di dada si musuh ikut tercabut.

Kemudian ia bergegas memiringkan kepalanya menghindari sebuah pisau yang dihunuskan oleh musuh dari titik buta (dari belakang), sehingga pisau yang dihunuskan oleh si musuh berlalu begitu saja di samping telinganya.

Dengan cepat Naruto mencengkram tangan si musuh dan dengan sekali tarikan bertenaga dibantu tumpuan bahunya, Naruto membanting si musuh ke depan. Detik berikutnya Naruto menikam si musuh yang terlentang di hapanannya tepat di dada yang langsung membawa musuh terakhirnya tersebut menemui ajal.

Jdar!

Naruto kembali menegakan badan saat mendengar suara letusan senapan yang tidak ia ketahui asalnya. Mengedarkan pandang sekilas, perhatiannya pun terkunci pada sebuah bangunan berlantai 7 yang tampak masih berdiri kokoh walupun mengalami kerusakan di beberapa bagian.

Pandangannya mulai naik menuju atap bangunan tersebut, di mana terlihat seorang gadis bersurai biru muda bersenjatakan senapan Winchester M1894 yang mulai bangkit berdiri dari posisi tengkurap.

Naruto mengibaskan Amukukri miliknya yang bernodakan darah sebelum kemudian kembali menyarungkan senajata tajam tersebut. Kemudian ia kembali memandang si gadis bersurai biru muda yang ia pikir masih berada di atap bangunan.

Seketika Naruto terdiam, gadis yang ia maksud saat ini tengah menuruni setiap balkon dengan kemampuan parkour yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Ia sungguh kagum melihat kemampuan dari gadis tersebut.

"Kau berhasil menembak sniper musuh?" tanya Naruto kepada si gadis bersurai biru muda yang kini telah sampai di hadapannya yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh gadis tersebut.

Pandangan si gadis tertuju pada luka di lengan kiri Naruto yang kembali merembeskan darah "Pendarahan di lukamu harus segera di hentikan!"

Seru si gadis bersurai biru muda yang kemudian mendekat dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah luka di lengan kiri Naruto. Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir seukuran tutup toples berwarna hijau terang di depan kedua telapak tangan si gadis bersurai biru.

Naruto memandang dalam diam sihir penyembuhan yang digunakan gadis di depannya. Rasa sakit di lengannya yang sedari tadi ia tahan perlahan mulai mereda.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Terdengar suara puluhan langkah kaki di kejauhan yang semakin mendekat. Membuat Naruto dan si gadis bersurai biru muda mengalihkan perhatian ke asal suara.

Memandang jauh ke depan di mana terlihat puluhan prajurit Aliansi lengkap dengan beberapa kendaraan lapis baja yang menuju ke arah mereka.

Tak senagaja pengelihatan Naruto menangkap sosok Cao Cao dan Sairaorg yang duduk di atas sebuah tank Churchil yang melaju bersama pasukan tersebut. Sama halnya dengan Sairaorg dan Cao Cao yang juga melihat Naruto. Senyum tipis mereka tunjukan tatkala melihat sahabat bersurai putih mereka yang berhasil selamat.

Pintu pada kubah tank Churchil yang ditumpangi Cao Cao dan Sairaorg terbuka dan keluarlah setengah badan seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang merupakan teman dari gadis bersurai biru muda di samping Naruto.

Bersambung


End file.
